A method is proposed for combining liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC/MS) by using crossed-beam technology for sputtering secondary molecular ions from liquid droplet surfaces. This approach is recommended to meet the widely recognized need for combining LC with mass spectrometry in a single instrument. Liquid droplets composed of volatile LC effluent mixture are bombarded by a beam of energetic ions in a collision chamber. The secondary ions extracted from the collision region will be analyzed as a function of primary ion current density and energy, droplet size, chemistry and volumetric flow rate, extraction voltage/geometry and other parameters of significance. Preliminary analytical considerations indicate that secondary ion signals fall within the ranges processed by state-of-the-art MS data handling systems. It is anticipated that successful implementation of this process will extend LC effluent processing rates with increased reliability eliminating small droplet ejection orifices, electron emitting filaments and requirements of acheiving complete droplet vaporization. New science development is de-emphasized in place of developing improved LC/MS configuration by utilizing existing ion source and liquid droplet technology.